Modern vehicles include complex systems that provide the user and occupants of the vehicle feedback in the form of illumined symbols and lights on the instrument panel. Although some of these illumined symbols may appear similar throughout the vehicle industry (i.e., the symbol for a vehicle's headlights being operational, the symbol for a vehicle's high beams being engaged, the symbol for a power button on a radio etc.), illumined symbols vary among vehicle manufacturers, and even vary among different models by the same vehicle manufacturer. Further, although some of the illumined symbols indicate that the vehicle is operating properly, others require urgent attention by the user to stop damage to the vehicle and/or ensure the safety of the user and occupants of the vehicle.
Understanding vehicle systems and/or symbols may be confusing or frustrating for users. Most vehicle manufacturers offer user guides or manuals in paper form to help users determine the operating procedures and/or meaning of each of the systems and symbols located on the instrument panel. Typically, if a user is not familiar with a system (e.g., the navigation system) or a recently illumined symbol (e.g., oil low warning) on the instrument panel, the user may search the user guides and manuals attempting to determine the operating procedure or meaning. Additionally, even if a user determines the meaning of the illumined symbol (i.e., the yellow light in the shape of an engine means “check engine”), the user may not understand why the vehicle triggers the illumined symbol (e.g., an engine piston is broken). Additionally, even if a user determines the basic operating procedures of a system (i.e., how to turn on the radio), the user may not know how to operate more complex settings (i.e., entering a destination on a navigational system). Further, when operating a vehicle, a user must focus attention to driving rather than reviewing the instrument panel for illumined symbols or operating of systems.
In addition, understanding vehicle instrument panel may be confusing or frustrating for users. In particular, a user who is purchasing a new vehicle from a dealer may be unfamiliar with the vehicle instrument panels, systems and symbols. When purchasing a vehicle, the user generally has little interest in spending additional time with the dealer to understand and learn each of the instrument panel symbols and systems. Further, because the user is generally unfamiliar with the vehicle, the user may not know which symbol indicates an emergency situation, how to properly operate a system, or even review the instrument panel to determine if a symbol is illumined. Customers purchasing new vehicles may complain about the operation of the vehicle and/or return the vehicle back to dealer in order to understand how these systems and illumined symbols should be interpreted.
In view of the foregoing, improvements to vehicle's instrument panel systems and methods would be desirable using light fidelity (“Li-Fi”) communication technology. Further advantages will become apparent from aspects of the disclosure provided below.